Falling Over You
by rin-unnie
Summary: Before Natsu saved Lucy from that phony Salamander and invited her to join Fairy Tail, the two met at a party! But what happened? What happens in Magnolia stays in Magnolia!
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Falling Over You

Chapter 1

Magnolia was most beautiful during the autumn months when the trees were covered in orange and red hues. A certain guild cast a shadow as the sun was setting, the sky matching the trees. Natsu Dragneel, a young wizard walked towards the guild. His blue exceed named Happy trailing behind him. They had just came back from a mission. Natsu had gone in search of clues of his late adoptive father's whereabouts. The adoptive father being a dragon. It had been years since the last time he saw him but he never gave up hope that he'd see him again. He was feeling a bit slumped that his lead turned out to be another bust. He entered the guild and was instantly met with a boisterous bunch of people.

"Hey Natsu, how was the lead? Anything yet?" A beautiful long white-haired mage in a long red dress called out to him from the other side of the bar. Her cobalt eyes shining. It was another one of Fairy Tail's mages, Mirajane Strauss.

"Hey Mira, it was a bust." He said disappointedly. He leaned his head on the counter feeling too glum over being in the same spot he had been before his lead and also the tiredness of the trip that had him retching the whole way back.

"Come on, Natsu at least the place we went to had some really good fish cakes!" Happy tried to cheer up his friend.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up!" Mirajane exclaimed, "There's a new flyer on the request board. It's actually not a mission at all. It's an invitation to a big party for a grand opening of a new hotel. They're inviting everyone to join in on the fun!"

"A party? That means free food." Natsu perked up a bit.

"Yes, it's tomorrow night. A bunch of us are going in groups!" The white haired mage smiled.

_Groups? But, I don't really belong to a group_. Natsu thought to himself.

"Heh. Natsu isn't even part of a group!" A navy haired ice mage smirked. He was naked except for his boxers. It was Gray Fullbuster.

"Look who's talking! No one wants to join you because you're always naked, ya pervy popsicle!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage.

"What did you say, hot breath?" The ice make wizard fought back.

"Who are you callin' hot breath?!" A fight ensued among the two. Fists flew left and right.

"Those two are going at it again?" A large man with a spiky white hair sat on the bar as the two continued. "When are they going to man up?" He shook his head. It was Elfman Strauss. Mira's younger brother and fellow guild member.

"What's going on here?!" A long red haired mage appeared behind them. Erza Scarlet was the toughest female wizard in Fairy Tail. Making both boys cower at the sight of her. She grabbed Natsu by his scarf and held Gray by his neck on the other hand. The balls of their feet barely grazing the floor. "What did I say about fighting? And Gray please put on some clothes!" She huffed, dropping both of them on the floor.

"Happy, why didn't you warn me Erza was coming?" Natsu scoffed at his blue cat.

"Aye. I was distracted." The blue cat gulped down a fish that Mira had given him. He looked down in shame, having disappointed his friend.

This time they looked like dogs with tails between their legs. The pink haired mage sat back down in his stool as Mirajane gave the trio before her a sweet chuckle. Gray grabbed his clothes and dressed himself in record time as he sat next to Natsu.

"This party…" Erza began, "where is it?"

"In the outskirts of Magnolia. It's a big fancy hotel!" Mirajane answered.

"Nice. Then let's go boys!" Erza urged, "Oh and you are going to behave, be well dressed and have a good time. Are we clear?" She stood before both boys.

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison a tinge of fear in their voices.

"Aye! I'll be there too!" Happy joined.

Natsu walked out of Fairy Tail with his arms crossed, Happy followed suit, he was feeling a sense of dread now that he was going to spend his evening with those two. They walk home was quiet and short. Natsu could barely sleep. Nightmares of the party kept him up.

The pinkette and his feline companion were walking through the plaza on their way to Fairy Tail when Happy came up with an idea. "You should buy yourself something to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearin'? It's lightweight and I'm always battle ready!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah, but you know what Erza said. It's a fancy party. You can't wear those clothes!"

"Hmph." The dragon slayer crossed his arms.

"Plus I read in the flyer that no magic is allowed in the building. It's going to be covered in a sealing spell to ensure that the party goes well." Happy continued.

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

He peered the shops as he walked along wondering what exactly he was going to change into that wasn't itchy or too constricting. Even if he wasn't going to use his magic he wanted to be on the alert. His gaze finally came on a black jacket with yellow embellishments on the trimming. It matched the black cloth he wore over his white pants. He quickly went in the shop and tried the jacket on.

"What do you think, Happy?" Natsu flashed his exceed a smile. He had replaced his vest with the new jacket. His scarf still tied around his neck. "Eh?" He waggled his brows as he made poses, a far cry to actual model poses.

"Not bad but your sandals still make you look like a bum." His blue cat friend burst his bubble.

"Oh." He fell back in shame. "So what do I do?" He stood on all fours begging his friend for answers, head hanging in shame.

"How about these?" He shoved a pair of black boots in his face.

"Those look expensive and uncomfortable."

"Just try them on." The cat urged him on.

"Wow these don't look bad at all!" Natsu stomped about the store, getting startled looks from the other customers. The boots went well with his outfit. He had tucked the seam of his pants inside the boots.

"Aye! Now we're ready for the free food! Maybe they'll have all kinds of fish there!" The exceed exclaimed.

* * *

In another city called Hargeon, a mischievous blonde celestial wizard walked through the shops as she so often did when she had a fight with her father. Jude Heartfilia was a busy man and he had no time to sit idly by, much less give his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia the time of day. When she did try to make contact with the man who helped give life to her, he quickly shushed her away with a wave of his hand. Lucy kept running away. Going to different towns to get to know more of Fiore and to extend her collection of gate keys. Her entire life always confined in the large castle walls of the Heartfilia residence. This time she was buying herself things out of spite. She had encountered this town in her voyage and she was just glad to be away from home.

"Hey did you hear about the huge party Magnolia is having?" A couple that walked by were having a chat.

"Yes, I heard it's going to be big and everyone is invited including wizards!"

"Party?" This caught the blonde's attention. She'd never been to a party before. Well she had been at the gala's that her family would plan. But that was so many years ago, before her mother passed.

She walked inside a little shop. It seemed to be one of the other two clothing stores the small town harbored.

"Welcome! Please let me know if you need assistance." A young woman greeted her. She was folding garments in the front counter.

"Hello. Thank you, miss." She bit her lip. "Do you know of this party Magnolia is throwing?" She asked with too much curiosity.

"Yes it's tomorrow night. In the next town over. We got a flyer that came in today. Although, I wouldn't trouble myself dear. They're inviting wizards and I know the Fairy Tail guild is in Magnolia. They're a rowdy bunch, that guild. I wouldn't catch myself there at all." She handed the flyer to the blonde.

_Fairy Tail. That was only the most amazing guild there was_. Lucy thought to herself. She had read all the stories and articles of Fairy Tail in Sorcerer Weekly. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of Fairy Tail one day. This piqued her interest even more. She eyed the shop as she searched with a purpose now. She was going to buy herself a new dress for the party. Maybe she'd meet a guild member and they would help her become a member too. She smiled as she found the perfect dress and shoes that were dressing a mannequin.

"Miss! I'll take everything she's wearing!"

She read the flyer so many times on her train ride to Magnolia that she was pumped for tomorrow. When she arrived to the town it was already night time. She was taken aback by how lively and nice it was. She found a small motel close to the train station where she would get herself dressed and spend the night after an evening of partying with the coolest wizards around.

She got to her motel room and emptied the contents of her small bag on the bed. She had her undergarments, the dress and heels, her gate keys, a whip and a small coin purse with the rest of her jewels. It was going to be barely enough for her train ride back home and the motel fare. Now that she had spent money on an outfit and the train ride to Magnolia. She sighed as she recounted the rest of her jewels. She honestly hated using her father's money. But she had been so displeased with him she didn't care.

Lucy eyed herself in the vanity mirror. It was a long shot from the frilly poofy garments her father made her wear. It was a red spaghetti-strapped dress with a tight bodice and low neckline, skirt cascading down her legs and parted at the side slit it had. She paired it well with the black strappy heels she bought along with it. A black choker with a red heart adorned her neck, which matched fairly well with her heart shaped silver earrings. Now she was left with what to do with her hair. She parted her blond locks in half but rather than placing her ponytail on the side, as she so often did, she decided on a high ponytail in the middle. She tied it together with a red bow.

"If I can't convince a cute Fairy Tail wizard to let me join their guild wearing this then I don't know what I'm going to do." She huffed with a giggle. Now she really couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N:** *walks shyly towards the podium* Hello? *taps microphone with finger* I'm back. Did you like it so far? This is my first time actually uploading a third person narrative fic. So please be nice to me. ( /)w(\✿)

This fic was originally supposed to be a oneshot. But the way it's going, it got longer than I intended and decided on posting it in chapters instead. OH AND IT'S NOT AN AU. YAY! AU is so much easier for me because it's so hard to be consistent with the anime/manga sometimes, but I digress! ALSO COME ON, AU IS SO FUN IN PUTTING UR FAVE SHIPS IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS. ANYWAY, If there are things I should improve on, I would love the help/feedback! THANK YOU! -Rin


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Falling Over You

Chapter 2: The Meeting

In the outskirts of Magnolia, a celebration was unraveling. A large castle-style building stood before a crowd of people waiting in line to go in. A red carpet laid before the entrance and towards the stairs to the foyer.

Among the crowd an awkward bunch was waiting in line.

"Wow there's a huge turnaround. I didn't think it'd be this packed." The red-haired mage scratched her head. She was wearing a purple glittery dress with a halter top straps and a mermaid style skirt. Her red hair was tied up in a messy but elegant bun.

"I didn't even want to be here." The ice make wizard muttered as he stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his black slacks. He wore a black matching blazer with a white collar shirt underneath and a royal blue tie.

"I'm just trying to get at that free food!" The dragon slayer rubbed his abdomen.

"Aye!" His blue cat agreed.

The crowd began to slowly make their way inside the massive building. The security that was checking everyone's pockets and luggage stopped the trio in their tracks.

"Sorry but no pets allowed!" The security guard grunted.

"Aww. I'm sorry, Happy! I'll take you all the fish that I can get my hands on alright?" Natsu bent down and patted his friend on the head.

"Aye…" The exceed sniffled as his wings appeared and he flew away. "Don't forget my fish!"

As the three wizards entered, they were left in awe. There was a huge dining hall before them. Round tables with white table covers adorned with flower centerpieces. There were marble statues and golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling left and right. In the back red curtains cascaded the venue. There were servers throughout the entire perimeter. On the front of the hall was an open buffet bar with all kinds of different foods and desserts galore. This had the requip magic user really interested. The ice mage grabbed a plate and served himself a decent serving of meat and rice. The redhead, however, opted out of having dinner and served herself a heaping slice of strawberry shortcake. Then there was the pink headed mage who was too indecisive on what to get that he grabbed every type of food there was. His plate towered in comparison to the other guests. He received a few stares of disgust from some of the other guests. They waved and smiled as they noticed other Fairy Tail guild members were also there. They sat at an empty table near the back.

Natsu was stuffing his face when he noticed the dining hall grow quiet. He looked around to find the reason when the double doors opened and an odd blonde stumbled in the doorway. She was alone but awfully beautiful. This made the dragon slayer put his meal to a halt as he gawked at the blonde. A stray noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Something about her walking alone and then sitting by herself in the large round table next to him pulled on his heartstrings. He felt sorry in a way. The blonde seemed unfazed by the lack of company but her nervous demeanor couldn't be ignored.

* * *

A blonde mage ran quickly towards the large hotel. "How could I have fallen asleep?!" She groaned. She had gotten herself dressed too early in the day and as she was waiting she fell asleep. Barely having time to check herself in the mirror.

"Wait!" She yelled as the security guard was about to close the hotel doors. He saw the distressed teen before him and stopped dead in his tracks allowing her to enter. "Thank you!" She shook the security guard's hand and stumbled towards the dining hall.

Everyone was already seated and she was clearly late. She felt all eyes on her as she walked towards the buffet to grab herself something to munch on. Too nervous to really eat anything. She grabbed a plate of noodles and beef and walked towards the only empty table she found by the back of the hall. Her cheeks were burning now as she felt self conscious.

Once she sat, the seemingly quiet hall was lively again. Chattering and bickering from the other tables continued. She picked and prodded at her food. She had chosen to come here but she didn't really know how to act, she kept looking over her shoulder to find a wizard but she was to nervous to concentrate on looking for one.

The celestial spirit mage finally managed to eat a little bit of her meal. When she felt someone stare at her. She looked up and noticed a pink haired boy around her age was looking at her. He quickly looked away when she was aware of his gawking. He was handsome in a quirky way. She giggled as he began making a silly face as he ate his meal. Scarfing down spoonfuls of rice. This gave the handsome boy edge as he realized he managed to put a smile on the lonely girl.

_What a weirdo. _Lucy thought to herself. She looked away. Her goal resurfacing, she had to find a Fairy Tail wizard. Her determination fell through when she saw the pinkette through her peripheral vision, he was still trying to make her laugh. She turned her face towards him and she realized he had olives stuck in his nostrils, his fangs baring smile was lopsided. That made the blonde laugh out loud. _What kind of flirting is that? _She wondered. His smile was intriguing to her.

The salamander was laughing along with the blonde. Feeling a sense of achievement for making her laugh. _She's really cute when she laughs. _Natsu thought. He wasn't one to gawk at girls at all. In fact, he cared more about his friends and finding Igneel more than any woman at all actually and yet somehow he found himself mesmerized by the loner. He wanted to go up and talk to her. But he didn't want to come off too strong.

"What the heck are you doing Natsu?" Gray sighed.

"Nothing. Just playing with my new friend over there." He pointed at the blonde. But she was no longer looking at him.

The navy haired boy looked at her direction. "She's not even paying attention to you, weirdo." He scoffed.

"Why you-" Natsu ears steamed.

"Now, now boys." Erza intervened. "What did we talk about?" She grabbed a spoonful of cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Hmph." The dragon slayer's eye went back towards the blonde brown-eyed girl. She was looking at him now. She had two noodles hanging over her mouth like long fangs. This made both of them cover their mouths as they tried to stifle their laughter.

Their laughter was cut short when the owner of the hotel arrived. He was a stout man with a shaved head and an eccentric mustache, wearing a two toned tuxedo with black and white designs. He stood on the front where the buffet tables were.

"Thank you all for coming! I'm Mr. Telo. Owner of Hotel Du Franque. Please I hope you continue to enjoy yourselves! May this night be filled with love and fun!" He waved his hand in the air and his employees began to remove the curtains that adorned the back of the dining hall revealing a large dance hall with long pillars on either sides. More employees appeared throwing rose petals towards the dance hall.

The guests 'oohed and ahhed' at the display. Crowds began to stand and walked towards the dance floor. A slow waltz began to play on the loudspeakers.

"Ooh dancing!" The redheads eyes gleamed. "Let's go dance boys."

"I think I'm going to be over there." Natsu took the opportunity to go talk to his newfound friend.

"Natsu don't leave me!" The ice make wizard cried as Erza had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards the dancefloor.

The blonde mage sat there as she saw crowds standing and going towards the dance hall. She eyed every citizen looking for a guild mark or something but they crowds were too huddled for her to see well. Her lurking was put on hold when a rather bold rosy-haired wizard stood in front of her with an arm stretched out.

"Hey, do you, um think maybe we could dance?" He blushed. _Who asks a question like that?_ He felt like a dunce.

She couldn't help but laugh at his funny way of asking her to dance making the dragon slayer blush more. _He's actually kind of cute._ She felt herself blush at her wild thought.

"Sure." She took his hand and they walked together. His grip was strong but somehow she felt protected and her body filled with warmth. "But I don't know how to dance." She sighed.

"Oh. Wait.. I don't know either." He bit his lip. "I don't think I've thought this through."

The female wizard cackled. "You're really funny, you know that." She teased the boy.

"I might've been told before." He scratched his head nervously.

"Here, let's just copy everyone else's moves." She grabbed the mage's other hand with her free hand and placed it on her hip. They were really close now. This made both of them a bit uncomfortable. The blonde mage had taken charge of the dance as she mimicked the couple next to them. They were both getting used to the slow moves of the waltz. They danced and eyed each other for a few songs. Their bodies were in perfect sync. In that moment, it seemed like it was just the two of them there. The song stopped and another began as they were awoken from the music induced trance.

"At least we're not as bad as those guys over there." Natsu pointed at a couple who were stepping all over each other's feet.

"Right. You've become a natural." The blonde giggled and gave the boy a teeth baring grin.

The salamander smiled back but his mouth dropped when he realized his companion had a piece of food wedged between her teeth. She noticed his sudden change in emotion and she eyed the boy before her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Oh no. Is there something on my face? _ The blonde writhed in her thoughts.

_Should I tell her? What if I embarrass her? She seems like a calm girl maybe she won't take it seriously. If I don't tell her she might get mad and if- Natsu h_alted his thoughts.

"Um, you have uh-" He let go of her grasp and pointed at his teeth.

"S-something in my teeth?" Her face flushed red. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She ran towards the double doors. _Lucy, how are you going to face him now? _She was beginning to get herself emotionally involved with this stranger and now she wasn't sure if she could ever face him. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and there it was the dark green piece of food stuck in her chompers. Cursing the heavens that, that little piece of food might've ruined her night, she rinsed her mouth and began to calm herself.

Natsu stood outside the girls bathroom waiting for the cute girl to return. He felt himself longing her the longer she took. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. Even if he didn't even know her name. Something pulled him towards her and he just wanted to get to know her. Perplexed by his newfound feelings, he shook his leg in anticipation, nibbling at his thumbnail. After what seemed like almost an hour she finally emerged.

"Hey." He called out to her from the wall he was leaning from.

_Oh jeez, he was waiting for me. _The blonde blushed again. "Hi." She said softly trying to avoid eye contact. She walked towards him with her head hanging.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed." The poor guy didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault. I just feel silly that happened to me. I was really enjoying my time with you." She looked up at him now through her lashes.

"I was enjoying your company too." His hand acted on its own as he reached out for hers, their fingers interlocking.

"Really?" She searched his eyes. Natsu saw sparkles gleam in the girls wide brown eyes. He felt as if her stare could actually melt his entire being.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again. So, how am I doing? Honestly the hotel owners name is literally Hotel spelled backwards without the H. Ha! It's hard to create your own characters. . The story is picking up tho. I know intros can be so boring... I might just post next chapter tomorrow during my lunch break at work. Thank you! -Rin


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Falling Over You

Chapter 3: The Kiss

"Really?" She searched his eyes. Natsu saw sparkles gleam in the girls wide brown eyes. He felt as if her stare could actually melt his entire being.

"Yeah, honestly you're really cute and you make me laugh." He looked down shyly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "I find myself really attracted to you." The connection he felt with her was something he'd never felt before. It was something he had to explore himself or he felt he'd lose the opportunity. He gave her a soft peck on her cheek leaving the blonde with a dumbfounded expression. He pulled away slightly feeling his mouth so close to hers gave him a bit of confidence as he leaned in and pressed his lips with hers making the blonde blush. A wave of warmth crashed into her body. _Her lips are so soft. _The dragon slayer pondered. He just wanted to kiss her until she suffocated him. Lucy couldn't believe it if she wasn't living it at this moment. This intriguing boy had her feeling things and a sense of want that at one moment lied dormant within her core. Natsu felt her tongue lightly graze his fangs as she put her arms around his neck making the boy deepen their kiss. His hands that were resting on her hips now were firmly placed on her upper back. Their tongues doing the dancing now.

Guests passed by as they eyed the couple with sneers. But the duo was too preoccupied with themselves to care what others thought.

"Freaking degenerates. Get a room." A man grunted as he walked by them. This made Natsu angry. His lips parting from the girls and forming a snarl. He let go of his muse and went to confront the man. Lucy stared at the pink-haired boy, feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal but she couldn't help but find herself really attracted to this boy's attitude. _Talk about damsel in distress. _She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What did you say?" He felt his anger flicker in his abdomen. His stood in an offensive stance.

"Ya heard me." The man was clearly inebriated, his legs wobbling beneath him but he held a shaky fist at the pinkette.

"You wanna fight tough guy?" Natsu banged his fists together preparing to attack. But the magic circle was nowhere to be found. _Oh right. The freaking magic barrier._ The slayer scolded himself.

"Bring it o-" The drunk man also tried to use his magic but he was interrupted as an alarm could be heard over the loudspeakers.

"Assistance by the bathrooms needed," The intercom bellowed, "Guests please carry on." The alarm stopped.

_Shit. I think this is because I tried to use magic. _Natsu cursed at himself. A feeling of dread crept up behind him that he probably ruined this girls night and his.

"I think we're in trouble." The blonde approached him now. She grabbed the boy by the hand and they quickly ran out of the hotel as fast as their feet could let them. The guards in the front of the hotel tried to run after them but they gave up when they reached the front gate of the building.

They ran, the hotel getting further and further away. They were back in town now. They let go of their hands and placed them on their knees, resting their body weight, both of them panting for air. The night breeze cooling their hot sweaty skin.

"Wow! That was exhilarating!" She squealed. Lucy had never gotten into trouble before. Much less had to run from the law. Even if it wasn't even her fault and the law being measly security guards. She kept finding herself in these weird and silly situations with this goofy but handsome stranger.

"Sorry about that. He was being rude." The dragon slayer spoke. He was mad at himself for ruining the party for his new companion.

"It's okay! It was so fun. Thank you for such a great night." She put her hair behind her ear and looked down shyly. _Such a great night. No, wait, I don't want it to be over yet! _The blonde tried to think of something else to say to continue the night with him. Her gaze on him and her mind fuzzy as she couldn't concentrate on the count of how cold the night was getting. Her adrenaline rush from the run was gone now and she hadn't realized she was freezing. She shivered and blew her breath on her hands to warm them.

_Wait. Not yet. I don't want her to say goodbye. What do I do? _Natsu's mind scrambled to think of a good thing to say so that he wouldn't have to part ways yet. He saw the girl tremble before him. He took off his scarf and draped it over her neck twice. He was so close to her again. He wanted to kiss her once more. He was about to get closer when the blonde grabbed his face with her hands and brought his face close to hers. Feeling her soft lips once more. The usually shy blonde was feeling daring.

But something about this kiss felt differently. It was similar but there was an intensity between the two that was not there in the hotel. Almost as if you could feel sparks of lightning. Natsu felt the girls lips tingle at his touch. His mind was filled with bright yellow lights and a light blue sky making him feel free almost. A different kind of euphoria swirled between the two. It dawned on him that this special blonde was a wizard too. A celestial spirit wizard to be exact.

In Lucy's case. When her lips met his. She could very well feel the warmth again but this time it was so fulfilling that she was no longer cold. Her mind was seeing firestorms that felt welcoming rather than anything menacing. In her body, a fire began to form in her lower abdomen. Her body began boiling with a burning passion. It was the rosy-haired boy's yearning intermingled with her own. She felt that this boy she had locked lips with was some type of fire mage.

The blonde stopped to catch her breath, resting her head on the boys chest. He clutched her tightly. They were both in some type of trance. Their magic had made contact with each other and they wanted to feel more. After a long pause. The female wizard spoke, "Hey, do you um want to head back to my place?" Her words were muffled by his chest but he heard her loud and clear.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys... So this is something different. I thought it would be sweet if a physical connection between two wizards would affect their magic. So kissing and _sex_ would be a lot different for two mages than it would be for two normal humans. IDK if it's been done before but this is my version of it at least. Also, sorry chapter is short because I had to leave you in suspense for the next chapter full of citrusy goodness. bwahaha -Rin


	4. Chapter 4: The First Time

Falling Over You

Chapter 4: The First Time

"My motel is just up ahead." they were walking hand in hand. Maybe it was the magic inlduced high that they both had but the walk to the hotel was a quiet but peaceful one, enjoying each other's presence. She ran inside the small building as she tugged the boy by the arm. She felt like she was sneaking in a boyfriend into her house. This made me her feel more daring, in every sense of the word. She unlocked her room door and closed it, dragging the boy with her.

For a moment, they sat on her bed, feeling awkward now that they were alone. Their newfound passion coupled with their novice minds, neither of them was sure on how to make the next move. The rosy-haired dragon slayer moved his hand softly to where the girls hand was, their hands really close but his skin was still millimeters away from making contact with hers, she was grasping the edge of the comforter anxiously.

"You left your friends alone back there," she broke the silence, "they're not going to worry about you?" her brown orbs piercing his black ones.

"Nah, they don't care." he let out a breathy laugh. The laugh resonated in Lucy's ears letting out all the tension she pent up inside.

"Hmm." a happy sigh escaped her throat. Her pinky finger stretched out to make contact with the dragon slayer's hand. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He held her hand now, bringing it close to his face, leaving a small kiss planted on her hand. He brought out her hand to his face feeling her cold hand on his hot cheek, a refreshing sensation opening his senses. She cupped his cheek, her body pushing towards him. He got closer to her, feeling the magnetic field that surrounded her. Without another thought, he kissed her again. His lips accepted hers with ease, the familiar touch was back in his reach.

She eased her body on the bed, lips intact, so that she was laying down now. Butterfly kisses mixed in with sloppy ones, leaving them both gasping for air and more importantly gasping for more. Both of them feeling more comfortable.

He held his body weight with his arms as he checked out the beautiful girl laid before him. Even in the dim lighting he could see how sexy she was. His dragon slayer eyesight was good for something else after all. He wanted her bad. His arousal getting him to his peak. He removed his jacket and bent down to kiss her again. Lucy teased the boy as she let her fingers trail up and down his torso and abdomen. _He has such a hot body. Oh my gosh. I totally scored! _She thought to herself. _If only he was a Fairy Tail wizard. I have to ask him when I get the chance. _Not wanting to alter the heated atmosphere that swirled amongst them.

She began to take off the scarf the man let her borrow but he stopped her and he began to do it himself. Natsu wanted to take control of all of her and the blonde was more than willing to let that happen. He kissed her bare neck, lapping at the base of her thoat as he hovered his body on top her, his lower body stuck to her. Lucy could feel this man's erection through his pants. He turned her over slightly and zipped down her dress, revealing her racy undergarments. This made the dragon slayer roar with heat, the fire dragon in him, impulsive and audacious. He took off her bra softly, fingers trailing her skin as he did this, he rubbed her nipple with his thumb, his coarse thumb grazing her delicate peak, he had the other breast in his mouth, sucking on her tender skin. She groaned, her aroused smile caught the eye of the salamander.

He took off his pants and began to remove the celestial wizards thong. Not before trailing kisses all over her abdomen and thighs, receiving whimpers and groans from the blonde. When he removed her panties, carnal desire to taste her soft wet flesh gurgled within him, he nipped at her bud with his fangs, sending his muse into a spasm of pleasure. He sucked at her bundle of nerves and felt her entrance with his index finger. She had her hands on his head now keeping the mage at bay until she had her fill. He continued to lick her clit in a steady motion, two fingers rammed inside her. She began to convulse under him, her climax boiling inside of her until she moaned loudly, her release filling his mouth.

"Holy crap, you're so tasty." he licked his lips. His hand reached his erection. His precum dripping onto her as he was positioning himself to enter her sweet folds. She looked at the cock before her. _Are they always that big? _She gulped and then grunted in pain and pleasure as his dick made contact with her slick entrance. He bent down to kiss her. She was so tight. He softly went inside her until he felt every inch of himself covered in her warmth. They're bodies were one now. He sucked at her neck now, his fangs teasing her throat.

Lucy moaned. She could feel her insides were on fire. The burning desire inside her pulsating throughout every inch of her body. Natsu felt it too. But what he felt was like floating, a starry sky gleamed above him. As he thrusted inside her. Their images in their heads began to meld with each other. Natsu and Lucy could see an eruption inside their minds, a volcano erupted intermingled with a sky full of falling stars. Their worlds colliding as they were close to reaching their peaks. Their minds were one with each other. One could say you could practically hear each other's thoughts and emotions.

"I-I'm going to-" she panted, her manicured fingers digging into his shoulders. The wizard began to thrust faster, her words giving him strength. His length twitched in her fleshy chasm.

They came at the same time, the blonde twitching in her orgasmic trance. A red and yellow magic circle appeared underneath them. Shaking the bed as the came. They were so preoccupied in their own pleasure to even notice it. In Lucy's mind she could hear the roaring of a dragon tickle her eardrums as an image of one appeared in her head and disappeared in an instant. The magic circle dissolved and the beds legs gave and the cheap metal bed fell to the floor.

The duo couldn't help but laugh through their panting and heaving bodies. Natsu laid down next to his new lover. Kissing her shoulder softly. They laid there in their own nirvana. Trying to comprehend what happened. In honesty, they were both virgins unaware of what happens during sex when two wizards get together. What happened between them had definitely been magical. With those blissful thoughts they fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

Natsu woke up first startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. Then he noticed the blonde mess of hair next to him. She was laying down next to him. Her arm on top of him and her breasts rubbed against his side. _Oh right. How could I forget? _He smiled at himself. Rubbing his thumb softly on the girls bare shoulder. Her scent was all over him. He sighed happily not wanting to wake her up. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this situation but he was really glad he did. He wanted to ask for her address so that he could go visit her or find out what guild she was from so that they could meet up. Then it dawned on him. He didn't even know her name. His eyes went wide. He had to ask her when she awoke. But what if she took it the wrong way? He wasn't sure what goal the blonde had in mind. He wasn't quite sure either. But here they were, an intimate moment shared. One that can never be erased and he wanted to relive it over and over again. He bit his lip. _I have to ask her for her name._ His thoughts were abrupted when the blonde began to stir next to him.

Lucy awoke. Her arms sprawled over the handsome boy from before. She opened her eyes slightly and gawked at the boy through her bangs. She realized he was awake. She shut her eyes quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. She was thinking of what to say. She couldn't believe herself. Her daring self had taken control last night and now she was back to being a shy bumbling fool. _What do I say to him? _She thought to herself. In no way did she regret what she did but she didn't know how to act. Are they dating now? Does that mean she has a boyfriend? Should she ask him for his contact information? But wait a minute, she didn't even know this hot boys name. Should she ask him? She wasn't even sure how to bring it up. She had to do something. They weren't going to stay in the motel all day. She moved her arm and yawned, raising her head slightly to face the boy.

"Good morning." she sat up and stretched her arms, another yawn escaped her throat.

"Mornin'." the pink haired boy sat up too. He was still in lalaland over this girl as he eyed her. She was still naked and the sunlight pooling from the window was shining straight at her bare tits. He couldn't control himself as he leaned close to her. Kissing her neck softly. A hand cupping one of her voluptuous breasts. She grabbed his head closer to her. Natsu could feel his dick hardening under the sheets. "Damn, you make me feel _things_." he gurgled between breaths, continuing to suck and kiss her throat. She closed her eyes, letting the heat consume her. The pinkette was getting ready for round two when a knock on the door disrupted them.

"Hey lady! It's 12:00pm. If you don't leave now we're going to charge you another day!" a man yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit. It's the afternoon already? Oh no, I have to go." Lucy gasped. She had to be at the manor for her magic lessons today. "O-kay. I'll be right out!" she yelled back. Natsu let go of his embrace and they both began to gather their things.

"Sorry. I was awake for a bit. If I knew, I would've woken ya up." he scratched his head nervously.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't know." she gave him a tight lip smile. She was finishing up gathering her things when she noticed the broken bed. It's four metal legs had broken from the base. "Crap, I forgot about the bed." she sighed. It had been funny yesterday but now that she was in a hurry, it wasn't funny at all and worse off she was going to have to pay to fix it.

Natsu was tying his boots when he heard the blonde grumble under her breath. "What happened?"

"The bed. It's broken and I have to fix it before I leave and the next train leaves in 10 minutes. I don't think I'll make it on time." she bit her lip. She was trying to be calm about it but she was really panicking. She only had enough for the motel fare and the train ride back home.

"I can fix it." the pink haired boy grinned, "You go check out. They don't know I'm here anyway. I'll just sneak out through the window." he chuckled.

"You would do that for me?" the blonde's eyes were sparkling. Natsu melted in her eyes.

"Yes. Just go." he smiled again. He was startled when the girl gave him one last quick kiss.

"Thank you so much. I-.. I really enjoyed my time with you!" she waved shyly and walked out in a hurry. Unspoken questions lingered in the air, leaving the dragon slayer feeling suddenly lonely and distraught.

"Me too..." he whispered. Fully aware that the blonde was long gone by now. He set out his task at hand and used a mini Fire Dragon's roar to meld the beds legs to the bed frame. He checked out his work from the window frame. Basking in the scent the cute girl left behind, her scent mixed with his own. He uttered a content sigh, memories flooding his mind. He was about to leave when he noticed something shine under the bed. He quickly went to grab it. It was a small heart shaped earring. He smiled as he felt the piece of jewelry in his hand. A reminder that the night with her was real.

The celestial spirit mage paid the clerk at the front desk and ran. Luckily, she had picked the motel closest to her train station and she was back on the train. The party and the amazing night she had now a sweet memory. She was looking out the window. Her thoughts consumed with the pink haired boy. A smile creeping up on her face. _I can't believe I had an amazing night with a hot stranger and I never got his name or where I can meet him again. What the heck is wrong with me? _The blonde groaned and cupped her blushing face with her hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Putting magic in a sex scene is a lot harder than I thought. I can't tell you how many times I edited this and left it in my doc manager waiting to be posted... I'm still new at these scenes so please correct me if I'm wrong .-. one more chapter and this will be complete! See ya soon! -Rin


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion

Falling Over You

Final Chapter: Reunion

The salamander had been too preoccupied with his wandering thoughts that when he had arrived to Fairy Tail. He didn't think about what his guild mates were going to say. He was wearing the same clothes from last night and a certain blue cat had spent all night waiting for his friend to arrive with lots of yummy fish. He walked in the guild his eyes still locked on his fist that had the earring inside it.

"Oi, Natsu. I saw you last night dancing with the blonde, man. Nice job!" Wakaba, a tall guy with blonde hair in the shape of a torpedo gave him a thumbs up. He was a fellow guild member.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled shyly. "Yeah, the party was lots of f-"

"Hey, flame brain!" Gray attacked Natsu with a kick to his abdomen.

"What the hell was that for ice princess?!" He fought back and kicked him too.

"That was for abandoning me last night. I was stuck with Erza while you got to enjoy yourself!" Gray glared at him as they continued fighting. _He got to have fun with a hot girl while he was stuck with Erza. It wasn't fair. _Gray thought to himself.

"Hey guys." Wakaba interrupted them, "Erza's coming."

They quickly let go of each other's clothes and hair and sat at a nearby table, legs crossed with their backs against each other. Both boys were fuming. Natsu opened his fist to ensure his treasure was still in his hand. He smiled when he saw it.

"What's with this menacing aura? Didn't I tell you two to get along?" Erza began, "and where did you go last night, Natsu? You could've at least told us you were leaving." She scolded the dragon slayer.

Natsu didn't answer instead he gave his redheaded friend a friendly squeeze. Leaving the girl aghast at this sudden hug.

"Thank you!" He let her go. "For inviting me to that party!" He didn't want to tell her that he had left because he was going to get into trouble for trying to use magic. He just wanted to thank the mage for forcing him to go to the party and getting to meet that cute girl. Even if he might never see her again. He would think of that night fondly.

"Ahem," The requip mage cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed. "You never answered my question and why are you still wearing your clothes from last night?" She rubbed her temples.

"Hey, a man doesn't kiss and tell." He said proclaimed. There was just a hint of showing off in his voice.

"All right!" Elfman passed by and high fived Natsu. The redhead just rolled her eyes.

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy flew inside the guild with tears in his eyes. "Where were you last night and where's my fish?!"

"Aw crap. I'm sorry, Happy. I completely forgot." Natsu felt ashamed. The cat sadness turned to anger as he let out a 'Hmph' he crossed his arms and walked away from him.

"How about you and I go get some lunch together and I'll buy you lots of fish?" The blue cat's eyes gleamed, completely forgetting his friends betrayal.

* * *

A month had passed since the party. The celestial spirit mage was sitting at a desk in the Heartfilia residence's large library. She was fiddling with the corners of a book on her desk. Her mind would still wander at times at the magical night she had with the rosy-haired stranger. There were nights when he heart would clench up, almost like a force that made her long the fire mage.

"Miss Lucy! Are you even listening?" Her teacher bellowed. This caught Lucy's attention as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bero. I was distracted. We already went over the basics, why are we doing this again?" She groaned.

"Because it's beneficial! It's important that you revise your studies every once in awhile." The old man huffed. "Just go for today. We'll continue this another day." The blonde's demeanor shined. She walked out of the library in a daze and bumped into one of the maids.

"Oh, Lucy. Be careful." The short black haired maid dropped the basket of laundry she was carrying. It was one of the younger maids. She was a little older than Lucy and they were pretty close.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Mel. I wasn't paying attention." The girl blushed.

"You clearly weren't. Seriously girl, it's been a month and you're still all googly-eyes for that boy from the party?" The maid playfully shoved her.

"I know. I can't help it. I have dreams of that night. Sometimes I feel like I could feel him." The girl let out a content sigh. "I never got to thank you for telling me to check out that small town Hargeon. If I hadn't gone there I never would've heard about the party."

"What do you mean feel him?" The maid asked with furrowed brows.

"It's hard to explain. When I'm alone and really concentrate, I can feel his warmth on my fingertips." The blonde sighed as she looked at her hands.

"You're delusional!" The maid giggled. "Did you check to see if there were any magic shops there? Did you find any interesting gate keys?"

The blonde's eyes went wide.

"No I didn't!" She wanted to explore all of Fiore for celestial gate keys. "I'm going to have to go back. What if there were powerful gate keys there or something. I want to be sure!"

* * *

Natsu groaned as he hugged himself. Still feeling sick from having to ride the train twice. He was in a small town called Hargeon. Once again following a lead of someone spotting the Salamander in this town. It just had to be the dragon he had been looking for. Despite every lead coming up empty, the dragon slayer never gave up hope. He was walking in the plaza when he heard a bunch of girls shouting.

"Salamander! Salamander!" The pink-haired boys eyes glistened. _It just has to be Igneel! _He thought to himself. He ran towards the commotion. The blue cat walked alongside him.

"Igneel! Igneel!" He shoved the girls until he came face to face with just a lowly wizard.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

Lucy was back in Hargeon. She hadn't realized that there was only one magic shop in the town and that she wasted a whole trip. At least she had a new cute doggy spirit. She was walking in the plaza when she heard a bustle of girls squealing and running towards someone.

"It's the salamander!" The girls squealed. She knew who the salamander was and she just had to meet him! She walked towards the cluster of girls that circled the wizard. The closer she got to the wizard the more she could feel herself in a trance. Her heart was pumping loudly in her chest. She was in some kind of spell. Her trance was broken when an unsuspecting certain pink-haired boy approached the bustling crowd.

The blonde regained her composure as she recognized the boy.

"It's you." She whispered amongst the crowd.

"Who the heck are you?" The pink haired boy asked the other wizard. Not even bothering to have his question answered, he walked away in disappointment. The other girls were disgruntled at the actions of the pinkette. He received a few hits by the girls.

Natsu got up from where he took a beating as he was dusting his pants. He was looking down when he noticed someone wearing brown boots was standing before him. His eyes wandering upwards as the familiar scent engulfed his lungs. His heart clenched up like it so often did in the nights when he could almost feel the girls presence, an airy breeze would graze his neck ever so softly on those nights. His gaze finally met the blonde girls sparkling chocolate eyes.

"It's you." he uttered. He was in shock. He had thought about her everyday since their night together. He clutched the pocket of his pants. The earring was still there after all this time. They both stared at each other unsure of what to say.

"Um, it's really nice to see you again." Lucy blushed, she was fiddling with her fingers. She had replayed this scene in her mind for hours on what she was going to say if she saw him again and now she was actually living the scenario. Her mind drew a blank and her shyness was taking over.

"Yeah, same here." a slight sheen of pink flashed in the apples of his cheeks. Both were deep in thought, clearly refreshing their minds of their magical night.

_What the heck is going on here? _The blue cat thought to himself, his eyes on the awkward couple. _Ooh, maybe they're in looove. _He sang in his mind.

"My-my name is Lucy, by the way." Leaving her last name in the dust.

"I'm Natsu and this is little guy is Happy." The wizard finally introduced himself. _Lucy._ He said her name is his mind, it was a name that suited her. He'd only had guessed several names but this name was not what he had in mind, it was refreshing and bright.

_Natsu. _Lucy grinned. That was the name of the boy that had clouded her mind all these past few weeks. She had given the boy many names but this way by far the only name she liked. They both smiled at each other now feeling more familiar.

"Thank you for interrupting when you did. That wizard had a charm spell, I would've definitely succumbed to that low life."

"It's no biggie." He responded, a small smile framed his face. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um, can I get you both some lunch as a thank you?" she smiled, leaving the dragon slayer dumbfounded. A cute girl buying him food was only the best thing ever. Not only that but he was also very broke so there was that. But he knew he would pay her back and more.

"Sure!" He grinned, this time his fangs were gleaming in the sun.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh! I'm sad to see it finished... I originally intended to end it here like this. I knew from the beginning that them meeting beforehand was going to alter their meeting in Hargeon. But this is what ties it all together! Now the rest is up to us to imagine how their life in Fairy Tail will be as more than friends. I totally imagine them being awkward with each other at first and just stay friends for awhile but eventually they wouldn't be able to deny their connection and their steamy night that kept coming up to haunt them hehehe.

Anyway, I hope everyone who followed/favorited/read this enjoyed it and that the ending did not disappoint. If you liked this please leave me a review. I love to read them! Thank you all! -Rin


End file.
